Fate Plays a Hand
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Trust was always an issue between Prue and Phoebe, and now that they are witches it isn't any differnt. But when a demon sets them up and are both hurt, they need to find their trust in order for all of them to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**Fate Plays a Hand**

* * *

Piper stood in the kitchen as she prepared dinner for her and her sisters. She always felt safe in the kitchen. It was her special spot in the Manor. Ever since their Grams had past away a few months ago and Phoebe had come back from New York, she had found herself spending more time in the kitchen, she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was to get away from any fighting that may occur in the Manor. For even after all this time, Prue and Phoebe still could get into a good fight.

_You would think after all this time of fighting warlocks and saving each other's butts that they would just get along. What would it take for them each to just admit they are too much alike, stop fighting and love each other like sisters should? What disaster or hurtful words or tragedy would have to make them truly see their special bond?_ Little did Piper know that her thoughts of her sisters bonding had already been set in motion.

Something's are just destined to be the way they are. It doesn't matter if you're the Charmed Ones or just a regular person. Something's just happen for a reason. But it was the fall out of that happening that they would all have to get through. With the help of her sisters or on her own. One sister would have to overcome something that could break the fragile bond that was already there.

"Piper I'm late for work can you pick up the supplies we need from the Wicca shop?"

"No. I have a huge party I need to cater for at Quake."

"Piper we need those supplies." Prue argued as she reached for her coffee cup.

"I know Prue." Piper said sarcastically, "But I have to work as well."

"Fine, give Phoebe some money and she can. But make sure she gets the right stuff."

"Prue, Phoebe is the last one we need to tell what stuff to get. She is more in tune with this witch stuff then you and I put together. And speaking of Phoebe. Did you hear her come home last night?"

"Yeah." Prue said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"And?"

"I think it was around 4." Prue said matter of factly

"**4!** What was she doing out till then?"

"What she always does. Partying and having us worry "

"Prue you know she doesn't do it on purpose." Piper defendd heri youngest sister

"Whatever. I gotta go." Prue placed her mug in the sink

"Ok love you."

"You too." Prue called back as she left the Manor.

-CO- -CO-CO-CO- -CO- -CO-CO-CO-

Phoebe woke up and looked at her clock. 10:33. She closed her eyes and rolled over. She had gone out the night before with some old friends from school and she got in a little later then she had hoped: A lot later actually.

She made her way out of bed and down the hall to the shower. She knew that Prue must have heard her coming in last night. She always did. Even when they all lived there with Grams, her oldest sister always knew when she came home late.

She made her way down the stairs and went to the kitchen in search of one of her sisters. "Piper?" she said as he stepped into the kitchen. She knew her sister always felt safe in the kitchen it was her home in the home.

She spotted the note on the fridge.

_'Morning sleepy head. _

_W__e need some stuff from the Wicca store. Prue asked me to but I don't have any cash and I had to get to Quaek to get ready for a party. Can you go to Bucklands, get some money from her, and get what we need? _

_Thanx Love you. Piper'_

"Sure, you just want me to go walking into Bucklands and ask Prue for money. Thanx Piper" Phoebe said sarcastically as she finished the note.

-CO- -CO-CO-CO- -CO- -CO-CO-CO-

Phoebe looked up at the office building before her. She had never been inside Bucklands before. It was Prues place and she always felt it out of bounds. Taking a deep breath she made her way inside and towards the elevator to the 12th floor.

-CO- -CO-CO-CO-

Prue sat at her desk thinking about what they were going through, her and her sisters. How all of a sudden, had things gotten from bad to worse for them? Or was it weird? She still was not convinced on the whole witch thing, but how could she deny it? It was her. No, it was _their_ heritage.

She continued to look over the articles for the next auction when she heard the faint knock at the door. "Yes." She answered without looking up

"Hi."

Prue looked up and saw her youngest sister standing just inside her doorway leaning against the door. "Hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. What do you need?"

"You see Prue, that is half our problem." Phoebe started as she walked in the office, "As soon as I see you or say hi, you automatically assume I want something."

"Ok, so you don't." Prue remarked, though she knew her sister wanted something

"Well actually I do, but that is not my point." Phoebe replied in her own defence again.

"So what is?' Prue asked getting a bit irate with her sister.

"Well Piper said we needed some stuff from the_ 'store',_ but apparently she didn't have any money."

"Great, so once again I'm handing out money." Prue sighed as he reached hfor her purse

"Hey Prue you know I didn't ask for this." Phoebe retaliated back at her sister. _Why couldn't she be more of a sister then a mother. Why couldn't they just get along?_

"Ok Phoebe, look I don't have time to argue with you now. Here." She handed her sister a couple of twenty's, "And don't forget the sage brush." she said added.

Phoebe took the money and turned back to the door as she saw Prue going back to work. "Prue." She stopped herself

"What?" she replied though not looking up at her sister

"Um.. You want to grab some lunch, or something?" Phoebe asked not sure what her sister would say.

Prue looked up at Phoebe. She was going to say no, but there was something in Phoebes eyes that made her think about her answer.

Phoebe stood there waiting for her sister's answer. She just wanted a normal sister relationship with her oldest sister. Was that so much to ask?

"Sure."

"Look Prue, if you don't want to that's... What did you say?" she looked at her sister shocked

"I said ok?" Prue smiled at Phoebe and the look on her face

"Wow. My big Sis is willing to have lunch with me."

"Ok Phoebe, enough. Can I meet you in say half an hour?" Prue suggested.

"Oh yeah, sure." Phoebe said still stunned that Prue had said yes, as she left the office.

-CO- -CO-CO-CO- -CO- -CO-CO-CO-

He had watched the new witches and he couldn't believe his luck. The foreseen Charmed Ones were going to walk right into his grasp. All he had to do was set the trap.

-CO- -CO-CO-CO- -CO- -CO-CO-CO-

She leaned against the pillar out front of the auction house. What would they talk about? Why had she proposed such a stupid idea in the first place? The two of them had nothing in common, except now their Wicca heritage.

"Hey." Prue called out to her sister as she approached her

"Hi."

"So. We going for lunch or we going to stand her all afternoon?" PRue said as she started down the street.

"Lunch. Lunch is good." Phoebe said as she followed her sister.

-CO- -CO-CO-CO-

They sat in the small café a few minutes away from Bucklands. Neither sister getting the start of a conversation.

"So you have another auction this weekend?" Phoebe finally asked.

"Yeah. A big estate from out of town."

"Cool." Phoebe said as she ate her salad

Prue looked up at her sister. _Had she really grown that much since she left for NY? Had she really been that cruel to her? _"Phoebe. I want to say I'm sorry."

Phoebe looked up at Prue confused, "For what?"

"The whole Roger thing. You were right. You're my sister and I should have believed you over him. I'm sorry." Prue placed her hand over Phoebes on the table.

"Oh Prue, I forgave you a long time ago, but you know there was nothing to forgive. I knew he was wrong."

"But you're my sister. I should have believed you." Prue insisted, trying to mend the broken bridge between her and her sister

"It's not like I've given you lots of reasons not too."

"So we're ok on that then?"

"On that. But Prue I think you and I have a long way to go." Phoebe said as her world suddenly went black and white.

_Burning, fear. She could see the building burning down but she couldn't help. She was trapped. Then she saw him as he smiled back at her, evil written upon him._

Prue watched as her sister was pulled into a premonition. They may be new to the craft but that was something that Prue would always recognize. And as she usually did, she waited.

As Phoebe came out of her vision she gasped for breath.

"Phoebs you ok?" Prue asked with genuine concern.

'I don't know." she net her sisters eyes and could see the worry

"Take your time." Prue said as she tightened her grip on her sisters hand.

Phoebe waited a few minutes to get her composure. "I saw one of us getting burned alive." She said with hesitation as she looked at her big sister. "I couldn't tell who it was."


	2. Chapter 2

Prue looked at her sister and could see the anguish in her eyes. They had never really been close when they got older, but when Phoebe was hurt or scared it always brought out Prues motherly instincts. Reaching over she placed her hand on Phoebes. "Neither one of us is going to get burned alive Phoebe."

"How do you know Prue? How do you know what will happen?"

"We have to trust that we can change this. You had that premonition for a reason" she assured her sister, "So we must be meant to stop it."

"I don't know Prue."

"Look Phoebe everything will be fine. Look I have to go back to work. I'll call you later?"

"Ok." Phoebe said though still not convinced that Prue was right.

* * *

Phoebe rode her bike to Quake to see what Piper thought of the whole idea. She knew that Piper would probably freak out, but what else was she to do?

* * *

Piper was running around the kitchen and the restaurant trying to get set up for the party that was there that night. She was already short one staff member and when she saw Phoebe walk in the front door, her level or anxiety almost went through the roof. There was something on Phoebes face that always let her know, _'we have a problem',_ and right then was no different, but there was something else there. Was that fear? Phoebe was never afraid of anything. In that way her and Prue were more alike that either one of them would care to admit.

She looked at her sister as she sat at the bar beside her, "Phoebe don't even say it. Jess called in sick, the food order from the market won't be here till 4:30. Not to mention the liquor order was delayed and won't be here until almost serving time. Don't you come in here and add to my stress by telling me you and Prue got into another battle over the money for supplies or something." Piper almost ordered her sister as she turned away from her and headed back to the kitchen.

"Ok, I won't tell you that while Prue and I had lunch togehter I had a vision of one of us getting burned alive." Phoebe said as she followed Piper through the kitchen

"Ok I told you not to... Wait a minute. You and Prue had lunch together?" forgetting about the vision her sister had, she was more surprised at the fact they had lunch.. together

"Yeah."

"Wow." Piper was shocked to say the least. "What brought that on?"

"I went by Bucklands to pick up the money and she started getting mad about the whole I never work, how she is always giving out money. Well as I turned to leave I figured that her and I had some issues to work out. So I asked her to lunch."

"That she had to pay for." Piper added with a chuckle

"Hello, no job."

"Ok back to what you saw. You or Prue getting burned?"

"Yes. Look, maybe we were saving a innocent or something I don't know. But I saw the fire and I saw her and I running through this warehouse."

"So easy, you two just stay away from warehouses for a awhile."

"Like that's easy in our line of _supernatural hunting_." she held her hands up in quotes

"Phoebe it'll be fine. Now look, I have a million things to get ready here. I'll see you later tonight. Don't stay up late; Or out late."

"Hey I'm still on NY time." Phoebe said in her defense knowing what her sister meant.

"Right. Now go. Love you."

"Love you too."

Prue sat at her desk and tried not to think about what Phoebe had told her. Just the thought of getting burnt sent shivers down her spine. Not to mention how she would feel if it were Phoebe. Sure they fought, a lot, but she was still her baby girl. She looked back on the day her mother let her hold her, right after she was born, she was so tiny. She smiled down at her promising to love and protect her always.

"Where did we go so wrong Phoebs?" she said to no one, or at least she thought.

"You and Phoebe fighting again?" the familair voice came from her doorway

She looked up and smiled, "Not really, just some sister stuff going on. What brings you by?"

Andy took in her eyes to his, "Nothing really, I was in the neighbourhood."

"And." She had known Andy almost her whole life. He never could lie to her.

"Ok I wanted to see you again. And see if you wanted to go for dinner tonight."

"Andy." Prue wanted to say yes so bad. She had always kept that torch lit for him, but things were different now. She was a witch and not just any witch. One that ever evil around would be trying to kill to get her and her sisters' powers.

"Ok Prue, I know we agreed that we wouldn't officially be together. But what's a dinner together... between friends?"

Prue looked up at him, still as handsome as when she first really looked at him. They had been friends for so long till one day she saw something else there. That was the first time she realized she had always loved him.

"Just dinner?" she asked.

"I promise." he held his hands up in defense, "Just dinner. Pick you up at six?"

"Ok. Six it is."

"Great. I'll see you then."

Phoebe pulled her bike up the driveway to the Manor. She swung off her bike as the air flew through her lungs, her adrenaline pumping. She loved riding in San Francisco, it gave her the workout she rarely got anymore. She used to curse the hills of the city when she was younger, but now she loved them.

As she locked up her bike, she made her way up the back steps to the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle of water in the fridge and tried to piece together the vision she had about her and Prue. Why was it so vague? Why had she not seen more? She couldn't let her sister die no matter how many times they claimed to hate each other. She loved her sister, and she would do anything to protect her, as she knew Prue would her.

She wandered through the house thinking about what she saw when she was pulled into another premonition.

Coming out of it she grabbed a hold of the back of the couch. Once again seeing images that involved her and her sister. Images that she was going to try and prevent from happening. At least this time she saw a bit more. Like the innocent that was involved and a possible location.

She had to react fast, as she had a feeling that what was about to happen might happen soon. She tried calling Piper but was given the run around by the new bartender. So she tried Prue, only to get her voice mail.

She grabbed her bike again and made her way quickly through town.

* * *

Prue played her voice mail and didn't even let it finish before she ran out the door of Bucklands.

Quickly making her way to her destination, she parked her car and looked up at the abandon building before her. She saw no sign of Phoebe but that didn't mean her sister was not there. She walked into the building with care, her senses on alert for anything.

"Phoebe?" she called out ,only to get the cry of Doves taking off throughout the building, spooked by the voice that startled them.

Prue reached for her cell phone in her purse and dialed Piper at the restaurant. As she walked through the building with caution she finally reached her sister. "Piper. Who's the idiot on the phone?"

"Sorry Prue. That was Matt, the new bartender. He's been screening my calls all day. What do you need."

"Wait, _screening_ your calls? Did you get a call or message from Phoebe?"

"No, why."

"Why? Because she was trying to reach us that's why. And your new bartender neglected to give you the message."

"Prue what's going on?" Piper felt her heart tighten, as her fear started to escalate.

"Phoebe what else. She called and left me a message. I need you to come down to the old part of town."

"Now? Prue I have this party." Piper started to argue.

"Piper I know, but I think Phoebe may be in trouble." Prue explained as she looked around the building she was in.

Piper heard the words _Phoebe and trouble_ and was quick to head for her keys and coat. "Where are you?" she asked quickly

* * *

Phoebe approached the building she had seen in her vision. The first thing she noticed was Prues car sitting out front, but no Prue. She practically leaped off her bike and ran inside the building. "**PRUE**?" she hollered out, hoping to find her sister safe.

Prue heard Phoebe call out from the main door. "Down here Phoebe." She hollered back. As she made her way back the way she came. She walked through the dead machinery back to her sister.

"Prue, what are you doing in here?" Phoebe asked as she saw her sister.

"Looking of for you. What were you thinking?"

"Well it wasn't me that came in here alone." Phoebe shot back

"Look what's the emergency?" Prue asked with irritation in her voice.

Phoebe walked closer to Prue, but there were still a few yards between them.

* * *

Piper drove to where Prue told her Phoebe and her were. Getting out of her car, she spotted Prues car and Phoebes bike right away, but as she approached the building her world went into total chaos, as she heard an explosion from within the building.

Running towards the building she was quickly thrown back as the rest of the building exploded. Exploded with her sisters inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper tried to shake off the effects of the explosion as her senses slowly came back to her. She could hear voices in the distance but couldn't make out what they were saying. She felt someone place a blanket over her as she remembered what happened, she got to her feet slowly and walked towards the building.

"**_PRUE! PHOEBE!"_** she cried out as she felt someone pull her away from the burning building, or at least what was left of it.

"Let me go! My sisters are in there!" she struggled against the strong arms.  
"I'm sorry ma'am. If they were in there when it went off there is no way they could have survived." The man said.  
"**NO!"** she cried as her legs crumpled from under her "**PRUE! PHOEBE!"** her whole world as she knew it no longer existed. How could they just be gone? First Grams and now her sisters. No, this was not the end, they had only begun to get started on all the good they would do as witches.

She watched as the fire crews worked quickly and efficiently on the blaze. She prayed that what one had said was not true. That they would find them.

* * *

Darkness all around her was darkness. Pain, heat that was all she felt. She knew her eyes were open but she couldn't see anything. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what happened. Explosion, no first there was a flash of something. Demon? That was it. She saw a figure move right before the first explosion. Sister. Her sister was there as well. They had been so close to each other she must be close now. Was she ok? She tried to get up but she couldn't move. Something was stopping her, something was on top of her. She moved again but the pain echoed throughout her body, the blackness became darker as she lost consciousness again.

* * *

He had watched in delight as the first explosion rocked them from their feet. Sending them flying through the air. As they tried to regain their foot hold one was helping the other, both injured from the explosion. He smiled evilly as he saw them trying to reach the door. He knew they wouldn't make it, but as he was about to create another explosion he felt himself flying through the air away from them. Giving them the needed time to reach the door

As he shook off the effects of her magic, he created his best explosion ever sending them sailing forward as the building came down around them. He stood as the building crumbled with not a single piece of dust touching him. For it was his destruction around him. The particles fell away from him almost sensing his doing.

The fires blazed around the fallen building as his laugh was carried throughout what was left of the destruction.

He watched outside as the third one was thrown back and then laying there not moving.

"The Charmed Ones. So much for the prophecy." He laughed again as he disappeared through the thick smoke he helped create.

* * *

A wave of pain washed over her as the ringing in her head continued. She tried to move but everything about her hurt. She could feel the heat near her and panic set in. Burned alive. The words rang through her mind like a sword slicing through flesh.

She had to get out of there as she tried again to move but found herself pinned. The more she panicked and struggled the more pain she felt until it became to much as she lost her battle with consciousness as well.

* * *

Piper sat in the back of the ambulance as she watched the firemen walking all over the remains of the building putting out the last of the fire. The paramedic crew wanted to take her to the hospital but she refused to go. She had to hang on to the thought that her sisters were ok. She had to be there when they were brought out.

She remembered what Phoebe had said about her vision. Was this it? But Phoebe had said a warehouse. This was just a run down old building. That had once served as a print shop for the old San Francisco chronicle.

She heard someone yelling at her but her eyes were focused on the now smoldering building.

"Piper. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." her voice in the distance, "I got a call from Prue that Phoebe was in trouble and to meet her here. I saw her car and Phoebes bike but no one was here. I went to go inside when I heard an explosion. And then soon after I heard another one." Piper said with no emotion as she felt his arms wrap around her, protecting her.

She buried her face in his chest as she cried for her loss. " They were inside Andy." She cried for the first time really letting everything out.  
"Hey both those two are very resourceful. You wait. They'll be walking out of there waving at you and laughing for you worrying so much." He said. Only trying to let his own words sink into his mind as well. Had he really got Prue back in his life only to have her taken away so quickly and violently?

* * *

Two firemen at the back of the building were looking for hot spots that may be able to start the building on fire again. Luckily with the type of explosion it was the fire seemed to be contained in one area.

"Derek. I think I found something."  
"What?"  
"Here help me with this." He said bending down and pulling away some of the debris. "Shit. Captain we found someone." He called out in his radio as he flung off his gloves to feel for a pulse. "Send in some more guys Captain. Who ever this is, is still alive."

"Mac. Take two guys and the saw and get in there." he yelled over the crowd.

"Captain. We have two here." Came the voice again. "Send in the paramedic team. We have two female victims. Both with burns and cuts, two possible head injuries. And at least one broken arm."

The captain turned to the unit that was waiting on the sidelines, and noticed they were gone before he could even issue the order.

Piper waited and watched in anticipation as the paramedics ran into the ruble. Had they found them? Had they found her sisters?

Her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw them emerging from the smoke carrying the stretcher. Who was it? Was it one of them? Was she ok?

"Oh god, Prue? Prue please don't you die on me." She cried as she watched them slid her in the back of the waiting ambulance. They closed up the back and were about to leave.  
"Wait. What about Phoebe? Where's Phoebe?"  
"They are still getting her out. She will go with the other team."  
"Getting her out. But why? What happen?"  
"Piper let them take Prue." Andy said pulling her back from the ambulance, "you can go with Phoebe."  
"Andy what's going on?"  
"Come on lets go find out." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the fire chief.  
"Chief."  
"Trudeau, this isn't homicide."  
"I know but the victims are friends of mine. What's going on?"  
"We go the one out. But they were both buried under a lot of rubble. The one still in there has a large beam pinning her down. Her vitals are strong though so that's a good thing."  
"Thanx."  
"Welcome." He said as she turned his attention back to his crew.

Piper waited and waited. Her patience was starting to get thin as she shook under Andy's arm. He knew she was going into shock as he placed his jacket around her.

"Here they come!" a cry went out. As everyone turned their attention to the moving figures coming towards them.

"Phoebe." Piper cried out in a near whisper as she followed them to the ambulance. Climbing inside with them they were soon speeding down the road to SFMH.

* * *

Andy ran into the hospital and straight to the reception area.  
"I'm looking for the Halliwells. They were the three women brought in from the explosion down in old town."  
"One moment sir." The nurse checked her computer. "Yes. They are being taken up to room 315."  
"Are they ok?"  
"You'll have to consult with the doctor."

Running up the stairs to the third floor he spotted room 315 immediately. He just had to see for himself that Prue was ok. He cared about all three sisters but Prue had the key to his heart.

"Prue." he quickly said as she entered the room  
"They aren't here yet Andy." Piper answered softly  
"Piper. How are you?"  
"I'm ok. Just a few bruises luckily."  
"Have you heard?"  
"No. They told me this is where they were going to bring them."

He could see her shaking as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "They'll both be fine."

They waited a few more moments when she heard the door open again letting in the light from teh hall, and with that light came her sister, followed by the other one.

"Oh god Prue, Phoebe." She gasped at the site of them. Both covered in bandages covering the burns and cuts they had gotten.

She sat between them holding each of their hands. Wish them to awaken.

She heard the voice that was drawing her out of her darkness. But it sounded so far away. Like it was talking in a tunnel. The ringing still went through her head as she tried to shut out the pain. But it wasn't just the pain in her head. It was every where. Her arm. Something was not right it, felt wrong.

Darkness, that was all she remembered was the darkness. Explosion, she was trapped. Help me get me out. But wait softness. A voice. She turned to the sound of the voice. To see the face of her sister. To find out what happened to her other sister. Why had they been in there? What were they thinking?

"Pi..Piper."  
"Right her sweetie."  
"Pi..Piper. Why can't I see you?"

Piper looked up at Andy and then back to her sister worried. "I'm right here honey. Right beside you."  
"I can't see Piper." She cried out as she grabbed at her sister trying to reach her hand. "I can't see Piper."


	4. Chapter 4

The words hung in the room like a blanket. Piper looked at her sister with shock and worry. "You mean everything is just really fuzzy right now right?" she asked in hesitation  
"No. I can't see you Piper. Everything is dark. What's going on?"  
"I don't know honey let me go and find a doctor and find out."  
"Piper don't go."  
"Honey I need to get someone to help. I won't go any further then the door frame I promise." Piper explained as she kissed the top of her sisters' head.

Piper looked down the hall and didn't see anyone. Taking a quick look at her sisters she ventured a little further out finding a nurse down the hall. Explaining the situation she returned to the room. One sister was still sleeping and the other she needed to comfort.

"Ok the doctor is coming." She said as she took her sisters hand in hers.  
"You left. You said you wouldn't leave the room."

Piper looked down at her sister thinking she had seen her return to her room.

"I never heard you talking to anyone. So I assume that you left the room."  
"Sorry. But there was no one around. I didn't go very far I promise." Piper told her as she ran her hand over the top of her sisters' head.

The two sister sat in silence neither one knew what to say. So they just sat there as Piper held her sisters hand letting her know she was there with her through what ever happened.

"Miss Halliwell. My name is Dr. Brown. I treated you when you came in. I understand we have a problem."  
"I can't see anything."  
"Well let's take a look." He said as she approached the bed.

After a few minutes he stepped back.

"I'd like to run some test."  
"What's going on?" Piper asked still holding on to her sister. Trying to hide the worry from her voice.  
"At this point I can't determine. I need to do some test. I'll have someone come down right away so we can get started."  
"Can you at least give us some idea?" She asked scared at the possible outcome.  
"Well. It could have something to do with the flash of the explosion itself. Or the blow you took to your head. That can cause a break to your optic nerve."  
"So is this fixable?" Piper asked getting more and more worried.  
"I need to run the tests. Then I can give you a more accurate answer." He said "I'll send someone right way."

* * *

How could this happen? How could they escape? He paced back and forth his rage building on what he had learned. The Charmed Ones had survived. One didn't even get a scratch on her. How could he have failed so?

His source had returned telling him what he had found out. Two of the sisters where in the hospital injured but not life threatening, and the third one had been released that night.

"How did this happen? They should have been buried in that building. Or burned."

He continued to pace back and forth trying to work out in his head what had happened.

"Maybe it was her power." The source suggested.  
"No. The explosion was to powerful for her to use her power." He said, "They are new to the craft."  
"Maybe it was her drive to save her sister."  
"Hmm maybe. She could have waved off some debris but not all of it."  
"Maybe they just got lucky."  
"Hmm yes. Maybe." He thought. There had to have been something else he was just missing it.

"Find out their injuries and their weaknesses. I will not let a couple of young witches defeat me so easily." he ordered

He watched as his source left to find the status of the Charmed Ones. He would destroy them. They could not be aloud to get as powerful as it was foreseen.

He sat in his high backed chair plotting yet another plan to rid the world of them and all good witches.

* * *

Piper sat in-between the two beds that held her sisters. Both were sleeping, leaving her to only think about what had happened and what could happen.

How would she fight demons if she couldn't even see them? It was hard enough to get used to the fact they are witches in the first place, but to have something like this happen. How would she defend herself?

"How they doing?"  
"Good I guess." Piper said looking up at Andy. He had been so strong through this. She knew it must have torn him apart as well, the waiting and not knowing at the site of the explosion. How would he have reacted if Prue had died? She knew he was trying to win her back and yet she was being stubborn. "They're sleeping right now."

"Can you tell her I came by?"  
"Yeah. Are those for her?"  
"No these are for Phoebe." He handed Piper the bouquet of flowers in his hand as Piper eyed him suspiciously. "These, " he pulled his other hand out from behind his back, "Are for Prue." he said with a smile as he held up the dozen red roses.

Piper smiled at his antics. "I'll let her know."  
"Thanks Piper. Don't worry, everything will be fine. They are both to stubborn to let this get them down." He told her. "I have to get back to work. Tell them both I love them and I'll come by tomorrow to see how they are."  
"I will, thanks for coming by Andy."  
"Welcome. See ya." He said as he exited the room that held three of the most important people in his life. Always were; always will. What he couldn't figure out was why Prue and Phoebe had been in that building in the first place. It wasn't exactly a place that either one of them would just go to. But ever since he had got back in their lives, they have appeared in the strangest places, with the strangest things going on.

* * *

"You can not tell me that this is part of her destiny?"  
"If that is how the fates have writing it then yes it is."  
"But she is a Charmed One. How can she battle against evil if she is blind?"  
"All will be done as it is written. We allowed you to help them when the building exploded. But that is as far as we are allowed to go. Fate holds a higher power over even us."  
"This is just wrong. What are they going to do?"  
"They will get through this. It will be a test of their love and bond for each other."  
"So this is just a test?"  
"No. But it will be in the end. The other two will have to be her eyes and she will have to rely on that and her power."  
"This could also backfire and tear them apart."

They looked at each other before turning back the man before them. A deafening silence hung over the room. "Yes. It could." Was all they said.

* * *

The nightmare replayed in her head over and over.

_She saw her sister approach her as she also walked forward. Words were spoken in anger and concern by both. But when they were only a few feet away she was suddenly thrown backwards by a loud fierce explosion._

_Trying to shake off the dizzy filling she had gotten and the air back in her lungs she tried to find her sister through the thick smoke._

_"**Phoebe!"  
"Prue.** Where are you?"  
"Keep talking Phoebe I'll come to you." She said as she made her way through the smoke._

_Phoebe stepped towards her sisters' voice as she suddenly felt an arm around her waist._

_"Are you Ok?"  
"I think I pulled something in my knee but other then that I am."  
"We have to get out of her Phoebs."  
"No argument from me." Phoebe said as she held on to her sister and they started to leave the building._

_"Prue."  
"I see him Phoebe." Prue said as she threw the demon back with her power. "Come on."_

_Prue helped Phoebe towards the door they had both come in. It was then that everything around them seemed to turn to dust._

_"You can not defeat me witches." He hollered out to them as he watched them moving quickly to the door._

_She felt the building shake as the debris flew around them._

_"Prue we aren't going to make it!"  
"Go. Get out of here. I'll take care of this guy.  
"I'm not leaving you here."  
"That was not a suggestion Phoebe! Now **get out of here!"** Prue yelled at her sister as she held off the flying debris with her power._

_It was then, as the two stubborn Halliwells locked eyes, that everything around them collapsed as a second explosion brought down the building._

_Phoebe watched in horror as she fell to the ground and watched as a beam struck Prue sending her to the ground away from her._

_"**PRUE!"** she cried out, before when she felt something hit her hard on the head and everything went black._

"PRUE!" she cried out as she awoke from her nightmare bolting up in fear.  
"Sshhh Phoebs its ok I got you." Piper soothed her sisters' cries as she calmed her down in her arms.  
"Prue. Where is she?"  
"She's right here sleeping. You're both going to be ok." Piper assured her. As she held her in her arms tight.

Phoebe stayed safe in Pipers arms. Her warm embrace giving her comfort.

"Piper."  
"Yeah honey?"  
"Is she really ok?"  
"She's fine Phoebe." Was all she said


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Brown entered the room and saw Piper holding her sister. This was always the hardest part of his job. The unknown. How could he tell them that the test results didn't give him any definite answers?

Clearing his throat he looked down at Piper. "Hi."

"Hi. Anything." she looked at him with hope

"Nothing yet. The results are still inconclusive., bt the answer is there somewhere I know it is. I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you Dr." Piper said as she held Phoebe, whom she noticed, had fallen back to sleep in her arms.

* * *

An hour later she woke. She recalled what had happened. Was it all just a dream or was it real. "Piper?"

Piper turned to her sister and gently placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm right here honey."

"Has the doctor come back yet?" she asked a bit scared of the answer.

"Yeah almost an hour ago. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh."

"He is still running the test. Nothing has come out concrete yet."

"So I could be blind forever."

"Or it could be temporary we don't know that yet."

"How am I suppose to fight demons with no site? A can't rely on you two for everything."

Piper ran her hand over the top of her sisters' head. "We'll work it out later. First we need to figure this out."

"It was a demon. I saw him right after the first explosion. And when the building came down after the second one. He was just standing there. Then everything went black."

"So what? A demon then can cause explosions?" Piper questioned

"Maybe. But he was definitely after us."

"Aren't they all?" Piper asked sarcastically. "You want me to go home and look in the BOS?"

"That may be a good idea." She said. "Maybe we can get some idea of who we are dealing with."

Piper looked at her sister trying to get a real reading on what she was feeling. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll just hang her with my sister. We can get into trouble with the male nurses." She laughed though not really sure of her own feelings.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few. Be good." She kissed her sister on the forehead and turned and did the same to the sleeping form next to her.

* * *

Piper pulled the Jeep up the driveway and looked up at the Victorian Manor that she shared with her sisters. She gripped the stirring wheel as the thoughts of what happened came to her mind. She had come so close to losing both her sisters she didn't even want to think about it.

Making her way up the steps she walked in the Manor to find Leo working on the woodwork around the windows.

"Hi Piper."

"Hey Leo."

"How are Prue and Phoebe?"

"Ok. A few bruises and burns mostly." She told him. How could she tell him that one sister could be blind? She hardly knew this man, yet he seemed to understand them more then they understood themselves.

"If you need anything let me know."

"I will, thank you Leo." She said as she made her way up stairs to the BOS.

She looked through the book but nothing was standing out to her about a demon that could cause explosions.

"Nothing." She closed the book hard. "Ok Piper think. Back to the hospital and tell Prue and Phoebe that there is nothing in the BOS. And then figure out how we are going to fight this guy with one sister blind."

* * *

He made his way through the hospital as if he belonged. He knew the price for not getting the required information. He had seen far to many informants disappear or become incinerated for failure.

He had killed a man just to get to where he was. He had walked into the hospital and had been stopped immediately by a young orderly.

"Sir you cant be in here."

He kept walking forward trying pretend to not hear the man. Though leading him to a secluded area.

"Sir. Excuse me, you are not allowed here. This is restricted access area."

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you."

"You can't be here. It's restricted." He stopped as the man approached him. Placing an arm on his shoulder to prevent him from going any further, but the next thing he felt was the searing pain through his stomach as he looked down and saw the knife twist in his stomach. He looked up at the man that held the blade. All he saw was evil. No remorse for what he had done.

He quickly hid the body and grabbed a uniform. As he made his way now through the hospital he had to find out what had happened to the two women that were in the building when it exploded.

Making his to the third floor he checked every room until he found what he was looking for. Peaking his head in the door to see them he noticed immediately that one was sleeping yet the other was awake, but she had not seen him. He cautiously stepped in the room trying to act as normal as possible, yet she did not react at his presence.

He saw the cast on the right arm of the sleeping one, and made note. Though still the other one made no movement to his presence. Had she seen him? He wondered to himself as he made his further in the room.

She starred at the ceiling. Though not seeing it. What would she do? How would this effect her sisters? The questions ran through her mind like a tidal wave. She tried to remember what happen in the building as everything happened so fast. One minute she was next to her sister and the next she wasn't.

She saw everything happen almost in slow motion as he created the next explosion. She and her sister were separated instantly.

She sensed someone in the room. Maybe it was her natural instinct or maybe it was her powers as a witch. "Who's there?" she called out to the room sensing someone there. She waited for a response but got none. "I maybe blind but I know you're there." she said trying to get a sense of where he was at.

"Sorry ma'am I was just getting a jug of water for your roommate."

She listened to his voice and heard the uncertainty. "Ok, but isn't she sleeping?" she had guessed as she had not heard anything from her sister since she had originally awoken. One of them was always sleeping and Piper had always assured her that she was ok.

"Yes. We just want to make sure she has a fresh jug when she wakes up." He said hoping that his tail would convince her.

She closed her eyes and rolled over not wanting any further conversation. She sensed his departure a few minutes later as she lay on her side thinking of what would happen now.

She tossed in her sleep as her nightmare came again. Why would it not go away? Had she not seen it enough times that it still came at her? She snapped open her eyes as she took in once again where she was.

"Piper?"

"She went home."

"Oh. You ok?" she asked. It was the first time she had spoken with her sister since the first explosion.

"Yeah. You?"

"I think so. I mean I'm alive right."

"Yeah."

"I was worried about you. But Piper said everything was ok."

"Well Piper never lies right."

"Right."

They sat in silence a few more minutes.

"Prue."

"Yeah."

"I need a hug from you." She asked shyly not sure how her older sister would react

"Sure. Cause I need one from you too." Prue said to her sister.

"Prue I can't get to you."

"Hang on sweetie." Prue said as she carefully got out of bed and went to her sister with some difficulty.

Sitting up on her sisters' bed she held her tight.

"Prue are you sure your ok?"

"Well compared to your broken arm and gimpy knee I'm great."

"Prue. I know we aren't close but I know something isn't right. Please tell me." Phoebe said quietly.

Prue wrapped her arms tighter around Phoebe and took in a deep breathe. "I can't see Phoebs." She said as she clung to the innocence of her baby sister.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Piper returned to the hospital to find her sisters fast asleep holding each other. She had to chuckle at the scene. Even after all the years of fighting they still acted like mother and baby. Taking the chair next to the bed she sat down and waited for them to awaken.

"Hey you."

Piper looked over at her little sister, "Hey. You look comfortable."

"That would be because I am." Phoebe said as she continued to rest her head on Prue.

"How you doing?" Piper asked as she ran her hand over Phoebes head.

"Ok. My arm itches."

"Yeah well you should know those things do that. It's not like you've never had one before."

Phoebe let out a little laugh, "True."

Phoebe didn't say any more. She just looked down at her cast.

"What's wrong Phoebs?" Piper looked at Phoebe with concern.

"You lied to me."

"What?" Piper asked confused at what Phoebe was saying.

"You told me that Prue was ok.."

Piper looked at Phoebe and didn't know what to say. She had never lied to either of her sisters. But this time she kept something important from Phoebe.

"Don't blame Piper Phoebs. I ask her not to tell you." Prue explained. She had woken almost at the start of their conversation but only listened to them.

"Why? I had a right to know."

"I know sweetie. I was just worried about you. Piper said you took a pretty good hit to the head as well. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you so I could protect you and assure you myself that it was going to be ok."

"Prue it's not ok you're blind!" Phoebe said in anger, " How the hell are you gonna fight demons when you can't even see them."

"Phoebe. Sshhh not here." Piper scolded her sister. She didn't know who might be lurking outside the door or about to walk in.

"I won't Sshhh Piper. This is not a good thing." Phoebe said as she pulled herself away from Prue, only to wince as a sharp pain wen through her knees.

"Phoebs. You ok?" Piper asked as she saw the pained look on her sisters' face.

"What? What happen?"

"See. She can't even tell when one of us is hurt or in pain. Or when we just give her that look that say I need a hug." Phoebe said as she felt her tears well in her eyes and spill down her cheeks.

The silence hung in the air. Until the knock on the door broke through as they all turned to the sound.

"I see you're both up?"

"Dr. Brown. You've met Prue this is my other sister Phoebe."

"Hi Phoebe."

"Hi."

"How you feeling Phoebe?" he asked as he walked to the bed that held both sisters.

"Well my arm itches, my knee is killing me and to top that all off I have a killer of a headache. Other then that I'm doing great."

He looked over at Piper who was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Don't mind her doctor she's always like that." Prue said through the smile on her own face.

"I see that. Well you broke your arm in two places and you tore at some ligaments in your right knee. Now the blow to your head gave us some concern but I think with time that headache will go away."

"What about Prue?" Phoebe inquired to her sister. She wanted to know what was going to happen to her.

"Well she also took a blow to the head which as I'm sure you already know has made her blind."

"Will her sight return?"

"Phoebe let the man finish." Prue said pulling her sister close to her. Ever since the conversation had turned to Prues condition Phoebe had snuggled back to her big sister. Trying to give her in her own way comfort.

"It's ok really. We don't know at this point if it's permanent or not. I've signed your release papers and you can go home this afternoon. But I will need you to come back in a few days so we can run some more tests. I need to get some when the swelling goes down."

"So we're going home. Good cause I really don't like hospitals. No offense Doc." Phoebe said.

"None taken. But you're not going. Your sister may have temporary blindness from her hit to the head but you had a concussion and I would feel more comfortable if you stayed in one more night for observation." He stated as he saw the frown appear on her face.

"But I want to go home with home. I promise I'll go to the couch and stay there."

"Phoebs if he feels you should stay then you should."

"I want to go home with you." She pouted as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Phoebe you need to stay. You were out a lot longer then Prue was. Its only one more night."

"Fine. But I don't have to like it." she pouted

"No you don't baby." Prue said as she pulled Phoebe to a tight hug.

* * *

Piper pulled the Jeep once again to the front of the Manor. Getting out she almost forgot about Prue. As she turned back she saw Prue sitting in the Jeep just looking straight ahead. Opening the door she looked at Prue before saying anything. "Prue? You ok?"

"She's right you know."

"Right? Who's right?"

"Phoebe. How am I supposed to fight demons if I can't even see where they are?"

"Prue this is not permanent. You'll be fighting demons as before in a few days you'll see."

"But what if I don't Piper?"

"You will, now come on. You also promised a certain sister that you would rest." She said as she placed her hand on Prues arm to help her from the Jeep.

"I got it. I've been walking in and out of this Manor all my life. I know they way to the front door." Prue snapped. Realization of her situation was starting to sink in. She would not rely on her sisters to cater to her. And somehow she would figure out how to remain strong for them.

Piper just watched as her usually confident sister carefully walked up the steps to the front door.

She stepped in the Manor with little difficulties. So far she had only miss judge the stair railing to the front porch. But she had her hands out in front of her so she caught it before she ran right into it. She knew that Piper was right behind her in case she fell or ran into something. "Piper you can't be my shadow the rest of my life." She called out behind her.

"Sorry." Was all Piper could say. She didn't want her sister to get hurt because she couldn't see where she was going.

As she made her way to the living room she instantly ran right into the table that stood in the middle of the entranceway. "Damn it." She cursed as she rubbed her hip where she hit the table.

"You ok?" Piper was instantly by her side

Prue pulled away. "I'm fine."

"Hi. Oh sorry Prue I moved the table to paint the trim on the entrance to the living room. I didn't want to get the stain on it." Leo apologized as he moved the table back to where it should be.

"That's ok Leo." Piper said as she watched Prue find her way to the living room. "Leo why don't you go home for the day? I'll give you a call."

"Ok. Glad to see your ok Prue. And I'll try not to move the furniture around to much."

"Thanx Leo." She said back to him as she sat on the couch. She had only managed to hit a few things on her way there. One to the coffee table that she was sure would leave a bruise on her lower shine.

Piper went back to the living room and watched as Prue sat on the couch starring almost to no where. "Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

"No I'm ok." Prue said as her mind thought about what could happen. If her sisters were spending time watching her, then in a fight one of them could get killed. And that was not an expectable result for Prue. She was the oldest it was up to her to protect them not the other way around.

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen if you do. Just give me a holler."

"Thanx." She replied with no emotion she was to busy trying to figure this out.

"Ok. Love you." Piper said as she placed a kiss on Prues cheek. She noticed her sister jump at the touch, "Sorry."

"It's ok. I'll have to get used to it. Love you too." Prue said as she went back to her thoughts.

* * *

"Oh you have done well. This is a very interesting turn of events. The oldest is blind and the youngest has a broken arm. She didn't have an active power but I have heard she can hold her own in a fight, but with a broken arm that could prove difficult. And the oldest is the strongest. Without her sight she will not be able to see where to send her power."

"So we get them now."

"No. I want to test my little theory first. Where are they now?"

"The youngest is still in the hospital and the oldest is home with the other sister."

"Get me two men you can trust. One for each sister. I want to see what they are made of before I strike again, but when I do they will be together this time. I will not fail again."

* * *

She heard the front door open and the heavy footsteps. "You forget something Leo?" Prue called out but got no answer. "Leo?" As she got no answer she assumed that he had gone to the kitchen.

He stood there just watching her. _She was beautiful, it's a shame he was hired to kill her_. He stood right in front of her almost and studied her features. _She doesn't even know I'm here._

He moved to the back of the couch and pulled out his knife. _Fast and clean. That was the best way to do this_. He thought as he raised his hand above her. He brought his hand down hard and fast towards her chest.

like in Satans Triangle.. replied aren't nesesary.. but are nice to come home to ...


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe sat in the hospital thinking of her sister. _What would they do if her blindness were permanent? She was not one to rely on her sisters for support. _"Why do I feel this is my fault?" she asked no one.

"What's your fault Phoebe?"

"Leeeoooo." She cried out as she saw him peeking his head around the corner

"Well I heard, and saw, that you lost your roommate. So I thought I'd come by and keep you company. That ok?"

"That's perfect. Thanx."

"You're welcome." he said taking a chair and pulling it beside her

"So how's Prue?"

"Not bad. She ran into a table that I had moved to paint the entrance to the living room. And I think she may have hit the coffee table."

"Ouch."

"That wasn't what I heard her say." He smiled at her.

"Yeah I can imagine."

"So why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll just sit here and read a magazine or something."

"Hmm something like think about my other sister perhaps." Phoebe teased as she pulled the covers around her.

* * *

He walked into the hospital like any other visitor, not wanting to attract too much attention to himself. He thought about what he had to do. _Kill the witch in the room. How hard could that be? She had no active powers and she was currently a cripple with a bad knee and broken arm._ He wished she did have an active power. At least this would be more challenging that way.

He approached the room and stepped inside. "Oh. Sorry wrong room." He quickly covered when he saw Leo sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Hey no problem." Leo said eyeing the man suspiciously.

Leo watched as the man left the room and down the hall. He turned his attention back to the sleeping Phoebe. "I'll stay as long as I have to Phoebe." He said quietly so as not to wake her.

He had been called to sit with her and that something was up. And that she would need some sort of protection. He had asked about the other two but they assured him that they were safe. So as soon as he left the Manor he orbed directly to the hospital.

The man that had been there before just seemed wrong some how to Leo. But he couldn't quite figure it out. So he checked on Phoebe and followed him out of the hospital.

Leo watched as he spoke with a man in a dark cloak. He couldn't see his features but the aura around him was one of pure evil. He knew that the man that had come to Phoebes room was sent there to kill her.

He turned and went back in the hospital to stay with Phoebe. At least until her sister returned.

She slept though it was not restful. She once again saw the explosion as it though her from her sister.

_She saw him just standing there as debris fell around him. Almost as if it was his friend, his pet. What she saw next ripped her heart out. As she saw the man behind her sister driving the blade into her heart. Thrusting it as deep and as deadly as he could. She didn't even see it coming, her once strong protective big sister died before her eyes._

She bolted up from her bed trying to stop the blood from rushing through her. Her heart pounding, her ears ringing, she knew then it was a premonition. She sat up on the bed as the perspiration soaked her body. She had to stop it. She had to stop it from happening.

She pulled the IV from her arm and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Making her way unsteadily to the closet, she got dressed and then exited the hospital room.

Leo returned to the hospital room a few moments after Phoebe had awoken from her premonition. Entering the room only to find it empty and panic gripped him. He was assigned to protect her, and all he had done was leave her unprotected and now she was gone.

* * *

Piper stood in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil as she made a cup of tea. Her thoughts went to her two sisters. One was blind, and the other had a broken arm and torn ligaments. _How would they manage to fight demons?_

Phoebe she wasn't too concerned about. Sure she would be in pain when she fought, but Prue. Prue was completely different. She couldn't see. Piper knew that her and Phoebe would have to be her eyes. To let her know when a demon was near by.

As the water boiled she wondered what she would do. Should they guide Prue through this or let her be on her own. She knew how independent her oldest sister could be? And having her or Phoebe, especially Phoebe, help was something that she would not like at all.

Piper walked into the living room and was alarmed at what she saw, more then anything. Though she reacted quickly. "**PRUE!"** Piper cried out as she froze the room before her. Causing her mug to shatter to the floor.

Prue turned to the sound of her sisters scream and felt the tip of the blade cut her chest, "Piper?"

"Oh god Prue. He .. you almost."

"Piper calm down what's going on?"

"Prue slide to your right and then get off the couch." Piper said trying to remain as calm as possible. Trying to get Prue to move before the guy became unfrozen.

Prue followed what Piper said and then stood up, feeling her sisters arm around her waist.

"Ok Prue demon at twelve o'clock. Throw him somewhere, anywhere." Piper told her as she watched him with caution.

Prue didn't even question Piper as she waved her hand directly in front of her. Sending her power towards him throwing him backwards.

As he hit the wall the freeze wore off. Standing shakily he glared at Piper. "You can't keep protecting her," he said as he disappeared

"Piper what's going on?" Prue asked wondering if the demon was still there or what

"There was a guy right behind you bringing down a knife hard and fast."

"He would have killed me." Prue said quietly.

"Yeah." Piper agreed as she squeezed her arm tighter around Prues chest. "We'll figure this out Prue."

"How Piper? I almost got killed. It was that easy. I heard the door I thought it was Leo coming back, maybe forgetting something. A demon could have come in here, thrown a fireball at me and I wouldn't even know what happen until Mum or Grams told me when I saw then in Heaven."

"Prue you can't keep thinking like that."

"Why not Piper? We have to face the facts Piper. This is over. One of us could get killed if I can't see."

"So Phoebe and I become your eyes. Just like I did now."

"I can not rely on you two forever. What are you going to do? Shadow me for the rest of my life?"

Piper looked at her sister. Always so strong, always so independent. _How now would they get through this?_ "Prue we have to believe that this is only a temporary thing. And until that doctor tells me otherwise I will hang on to that hope. You can't give up now."

* * *

Phoebe had thought of calling to the Manor to warn Piper what was happening but she didn't have any money and she didn't want to alert anyone that she was up and ready to leave the hospital. She had even seen Leo going back inside as she hid around a corner.

She limped her way to the curb and waved at a taxi. She would pay him when she got home. It wasn't like she hadn't done that before. As a memory of her trip home flash through her mind.

Her premonitions ran through her head, as she saw over and over the knife entering Prues chest, blood everywhere. She wanted to be sick even then just at the site of it all.

As the taxi pulled up to the house she opened the door fearing what she would find at the top of the steps. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Piper I will not put you and Phoebe in danger. Hell, look what happened when I could see. I couldn't even protect her."

"Prue that was not your fault. That was the act of that demon."

"I just.." Prue stopped as she heard the front door fly open. Not waiting to find out if it was another demon, she used her power sending an invisible wall of energy in the direction of the front door.

"AAUUGGHH!"

She heard the familiar sound of a body hitting the wall. She knew it wouldn't have been very hard as the wall was right beside the door. But it was enough to give her and Piper the edge. That was until she heard the panic in Pipers voice.

Piper turned to the door as she heard it open. And then saw as Prue reacted on instinct and used her power. But as Piper saw what happen she knew it was too late.

"Oh God! _Phoebe_?" Piper called out as she ran to her baby sister who was lying against the wall unmoving.

"Phoebe?" Prue said to herself quietly. "Oh god. What have I done?" she asked as she froze in the place she stood. Unable to react to the actions that she had just done.


	8. Chapter 8

"Phoebe?" Piper bent down beside her sister

"Oh god. What the hell hit me?" Phoebe said as she tried to sit up. "Oh!" was all she said as a wave of pain shot threw her back.

"Ok honey easy there. What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the hospital." Piper said as she gently helped Phoebe up.

"I had a premonition of a guy trying to kill Prue."

"To late." Piper said sending a pang of guilt through Phoebe.

"Wh..What?"

"Oh no, sorry sweetie." realizing what she had said, "I meant he was already here. Prues fine."

"I'm sorry Phoebs." Prue said as she stood even with the couch. She couldn't even move from where she stood.

Phoebe looked over to Prue and could almost see the confusion in her eyes. "Oh honey. It's ok." She said as she stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace with her one good arm.

"No Phoebe it's not ok." Prue retaliated as she pulled away. "I could have killed you!'

"But you didn't Prue."

"Phoebe why are you here? Why did you leave the hospital at all?" Prue immediately got in to her mother mode.

"Well gee Prue I don't know. I saw a guying trying to run a blade through your chest. Sue me for _**caring**_!" Phoebe yelled back. "You are taking this blind thing as if it's forever. You don't know that Prue. You could wake up tomorrow and everything will be looking at you as if nothing happened. Or you could not. And if you don't, so what. You have Piper and me to help you and the sooner you let go of your need to always be the strong sister the better."

"Phoebe you weren't here. I would have died if Piper had not walked in the room when she did. I felt the knife against my neck. I could feel it break my skin. That is how close I came to dying. And you for that matter have no right standing there telling me what I should or should not be feeling. If you had not gone into the building in the first place none of this would have happened."

"Oh so this is my fault?" Phoebe asked as tears started down her cheeks. She has already being beating herself up over the whole incident as it was. Now her sister was confirming it.

"I would still be seeing you if you hadn't gone in there."

"I didn't tell you to go in the building Prue. You came because you thought I couldn't handle it."

Piper stood there trying to say something to calm her sisters down, but she couldn't get a word in as they continued to yell at each other. She could see the tears in Phoebes eyes and she knew that Prue would just hold hers in. Hold them until neither one of them was around to see her cry.

"Your right Phoebe I didn't think you could handle it but not for the reason you think. I went because I knew it was demon related and that you didn't have an active power." Prue said letting everything out to her sister.

Phoebe was about to say something back when they heard the knock on the door. Waiting to see who was at the door before they continued their shouting match Phoebe just starred at Prue. She looked so vulnerable standing there, but she also looked proud; Too proud to ask for help.

Piper walked to the door and opening it up was surprised to find Leo on the other side. "Leo?"

"Piper oh god. Look I went to the hospital to visit Phoebe and she was gone."

"I know Leo."

"I asked everyone at the hospital and no one knows where she could have gone."

"I know Leo." She repeated, touched at the way he cared about her sister

"I think we should call the police."

"Leo. I know."

"And then I ..Wait, you know?" He asked confused.

"She's here." She said as she stepped aside so Leo could see Phoebe standing next to Prue, neither sister seemed very happy.

"Oh God. Phoebe you scared me to death."

"Thanks Leo, but I'm fine. Just a little stiff." She commented as she looked over at Prue. Though the look not making its point.

Leo could see the pain on Phoebes face and decided to do something about it. "Phoebe shouldn't you be lying down. You hit your head pretty hard in that explosion."

"He's right Phoebs, you should be lying down. Especially after what I did." Prue said holding her arm out for Phoebe to take it.

Phoebe looked at Prue and took her arm. Embracing her sister in a hug. "I was so scared that I wouldn't get here to late. I saw him kill you over and over. I tried to call but I didn't have any money to call. So I came as fast as I could." Phoebe stopped and then lifted her head off of Prues shoulder. "Oh god I forgot about the cab."

"Don't worry about it Phoebe. I took care of it."

They all turned at the man in the doorway.

"Thanks Andy."

"No sweat. Anyone care to explain to me why I got a call from the hospital that a certain patient of theirs had disappeared. When I heard who it was I had a feeling this was were I would find you. Are you crazy Phoebe you almost died."

"Come on Phoebe. You're going back to the hospital." Piper said as she placed her arm around her sisters waist.

"Piper. I …"

"Phoebe you're going." Prue snapped

"Hey I'm not talking to you." Phoebe shot over at her sister

"Oh that's really mature." Prue shot back

"No more so that you're being right now!" Phoebe yelled at her sister

"Ok **enough**. Both of you." Piper yelled back at them. She didn't want words to be said that Andy or Leo would here.

"Whatever." Prue looked in the direction her sister was before turning for the stairs.

Piper watched as Prue turned around and started for the stairs before she took the few steps to get to here.

"Prue stay here please. We need to talk."

"Piper."

Turning to the crowd in the front entrance. "Leo, Andy. Can you give us some time? Phoebe if you're staying get your butt on the couch, otherwise I'll have Andy take you back right now."

Phoebe looked at the two guys and then limped her way to the couch. Settling in she got comfortable, but not to comfortable as she knew what was about to happen.

Piper and her would try and reason with Prue, and Prue would get defensive on that she didn't need anyone's help

After the guys left Piper took Prues hand and led her back to the couch. Sitting her down at Phoebes feet. "Now. We are going to _'discuss'_ this like adults got it?"

"Got it." The both said quietly.

"Ok then."

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't get a chance?"

"There was someone else in the room sir." he heldhis head down looking at the floor

"I don't care if god himself was there. You had a job to do."

"Give me another chance sire. I won't disappoint you."

"You already have. Like your brother did."

"What about my brother?" it was then he lifted his head and looked at his master

"He failed. And the witches killed him."

"What?" he felt his rage boil

"You said she couldn't see. How could she?"

"The sister came to her rescue."

The other man looked at him his rage building. He could feel it coursing through his veins. "Let me kill her sister." he said slowly and with confidence.

The demon watched as the rage built inside of the lower demon before him. He smiled inward to his lie about the other demon being killed. He knew it would enrage the other. "No, now it is my turn. They are all home now.

"But the youngest."

"She too is there. It appears she had a premonition of her sisters' death and went there. She is weak and the other is blind. This time there will be no escape for the Charmed Ones. This time they will all die." He stated as he started to laugh. Which soon turned into an evil bellowing


	9. Chapter 9

"Prue you need to realize that we want to help you. You have always been there for us through scraped knees."

"And broken bones." Phoebe added as she placed a hand on her own cast.

"We just want to be there for you now." Piper finished.

"And you two have to realize that you are my little sisters. It's hard for me to let you help me."

"So we all take it slowly. One day and one step at a time." Piper said as she placed her hand on Prue knee

"Ok I'll try."

"That's all we can ask for honey." Piper said before she turned to Phoebe. "Now you. What do you think you're doing leaving the hospital like that?"

"I already told you why."

"Yes you did Phoebe but that is not good enough. You could have called from the nurses' station. I'm sure they would have let you."

"Ok well, when I see my sister get stabbed in the chest with a large knife, I tend to react first and think about it later. I'm sorry." Phoebe said defensively.

"Phoebe, I realize that you were scared but what you did was very dangerous. We don't know what evil is waiting for us. And with you injured you were setting yourself up for an attack." Piper told her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she snuggled into the couch. Her knee was sore, as was her back where Prue had thrown her against the wall.

"Ok. So now you stay there. If you need anything you let us know."

"Ok." Phoebe said defeated. She was tried and she soon found herself fighting to stay awake.

"Just close your eyes and sleep Phoebe. Don't fight it." Prue said as he looked at the end of the couch that Phoebe was lying on.

Both her sisters looked at her astonished and new hope rose within them.

"No I can't see. I know that tone in her voice. It's the one she always has when she is trying to fight off going to sleep. She's had it ever since I can remember." Prue said. Thankful that she was still able to sense when her sisters needed her.

"Ok that is so not fair." Phoebeppouted

"What isn't" Piper asked her sister as she stood up.

"Prue has had more practice reading me then I have her."

Prue couldn't help but let out a little laugh at Phoebes words.

Piper had left for the kitchen leaving Prue and Phoebe alone. She knew that it wouldn't be much longer before the youngest was fast asleep, and she knew that Prue would probably not be far behind her. Sure she had been released from the hospital but Piper knew that her older sister still felt some of the effects of the explosion.

"Phoebe. What did you see that day?"

"An innocent getting hurt by this gnarly beast thingy."

"Gnarly beast thingy?" Prue laughed

"Yeah he was ugly and he had these claw like hands. He looked like the walking dead, dressed all in black with scars all over his face."

"But that wasn't the guy that we saw there."

"I know. Maybe someone lead me there. Hoping to trap us." Phoebe thought a bit

"Maybe but who ever it was I think he may be back. He failed and most demons dont like that."

"So now what?" Phoebe asked wondering if her sister had a plan

"Now? We be safe and stick together." Prue said as she tried to convince herself of what she was saying.

Phoebe tried to get comfortable on the couch but it wasn't working. Her knee was best in a slightly bent position and yet her back hurt as she lay on it. "Ok this sucks." She said as he moved again.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get comfortable."

"Well lay on your side let me see if I can help." Prue suggested, as she helped her sister the best she could.

As Phoebe turned to her side Prue ran her hand over Phoebes back.

"That better?"

"Oh much. Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for throwing you like that."

"Prue it's ok really. You didn't know it was me."

"Go to sleep." Prue said not wanting to hash out the same argument again.

As Phoebe drifted off to sleep Prue just sat with her a bit longer. She could feel her sister relaxing under her hand. She wished she could see her sister, she was always so innocent when she slept. Feeling a pang of guilt as to how she had treated her sister when she first got home from NYC.

She took in a deep breath and stood up slowly making her way to the kitchen. She took a few steps to her right before she stopped. She was trying to get a mental image of what the living room and everything between her and the kitchen looked like.

Taking in a deep breath she ventured forward. She hit one chair in the dining room and stopped herself immediately trying to figure where she had gone wrong.

"Prue?"

"It's ok Piper. Let me try this first, please?"

"Ok." Piper said from the kitchen. She knew what her sister was trying to do. She was trying to come to terms to her injury in her own way. She stepped around the corner and could see Prue standing next to the dining room set trying to figure out what went wrong.

She watched but didn't say a word as Prue started back again towards the kitchen.

As she got closer Piper backed off and went back to what she had been doing.

"Ok. So that wasn't so bad. Only ran into one chair."

"Ok so you proved your point." Piper gave Prue a small laugh

"Only to myself Piper. I can't always rely on you two. I need to know I can do this on my own."

"And you will Prue. Just not all in one day." Piper said as she set a cup of coffee in front of her sister.

"Hmm coffee. How did you...?"

"Hey you're not the only sister around here that can read the other ones." Piper said with a smile. A smile she had known Prue would know she had. As she sat down across from Prue

"Yeah I guess your right." Prue said as she reached in front of her. Only this time she was not as lucky as she had with the chair. She knocked the side of the mug spilling the hot coffee towards Piper.

"**Augh!"** Piper yelped out as she jumped up from the table knocking over her chair.

"_Shit!_ Piper? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Prue."

"I'm sorry Piper."

"Prue it's ok." Piper said trying to calm her sister down.

"Damn it."

"Prue relax. It's ok."

"No it's not ok Piper. I can't even give myself a drink "

Phoebe came into the kitchen as fast as she could when she was awoken by the scream from Piper. "What happen?"

"Phoebe go back to the couch. It's fine." Piper said, trying to prevent another yelling match between her two sisters.

"No. What happened?"

"I spilt hot coffee on Piper." Prue said as he stood in the middle of the kitchen. Trying to figure out where Piper was so she could apologize to her properly, but her sister kept moving.

"Prue you can, you just need someone to get you the cup first." Piper said though regretting it the moment she said it.

"I'm not a cripple Piper I can get the cup myself. I'll just be more careful next time."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Ok guys. This is not right. You two never fight. That's always reserved for Prue and me."

"Well guess what Phoebe we can to. And get back to that couch." Prue yelled at her sister. Everything was starting to take its toll on her nerves and her baby sister wasn't helping any.

"Fine!" Phoebe said as she looked down at Piper who had been cleaning up the spilt coffee.

Seeing that Piper just wanted the argument to stop Phoebe knew what she had to do. "Owww!" she cried out as she looked at Piper who was shaking her head.

"Phoebe. You ok?" Prue asked with a new focus.

"Yeah it's just a little twang in my knee." She lied

"Here, let me help you back to the couch. Just don't let me bump into anything."

"Wait you want me to help you?" Phoebe asked confused.

"If I bump into anything we're both going down. So it helps you too."

"Got it." Phoebe said as she turned and gave Piper a wink. As she and Prue left the kitchen.

Piper watched as her sisters left the room. Laughing inwardly at Phoebes tactics.

Prue sat on the couch with Phoebe. She could feel Phoebe lay her head on her lap.

"How's the knee?" Prue asked as she ran her hand over her sisters' head.

"It's ok." Phoebe said as she looked up at Prue.

Phoebe leaned over and picked up the remote to the TV and started flicking channels.

"Hey you're suppose to be sleeping."

"I can't." Phoebe said as she let out a chuckle

"What are you watching?" Prue asked as she heard her sister laugh and she could hear the voices on the TV.

"Oh Prue you should have watched this when you were younger. It could pay now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Magoo. You know the blind guy that walks around and never gets hurt. If you watched it when you were younger you could use that now."

"Funny Phoebe. Very funny." Prue said as she playfully hit Phoebe on the arm. Smiling at her baby sisters attempt to cheer her up.

"I thought so." Phoebe said smiling back at her sister.

Piper heard the laughter coming from the living room now and again and knew that for now everything was ok between her sisters. She just hoped that Prue would come to terms with this and let her and Phoebe help her.

As she turned to join her sisters a hand grabbed her from around the waist and pinned her hands behind her.

"Hello witch." he snarled.

* * *

OK so how we doing here so far good? good.. I do hope you are enjoying this.. and hey feel free to review. i like warm fuzzy emaisl when i get home from crazy tourists all day hehehe

And just an fyi to those reading my other tale Satans Triangle.. yeah need two more reviews before I post the second book...


	10. Chapter 10

"Phoebe did you hear something?"

"Nothing but our laughter and Mr. Magoo." Phoebe said but she could see the concern on Prues face as she sat up.

"Piper!" Prue called out as she tried to get a barring on where the sound had come from. "Phoebe you stay here."

"Not gonna happen Prue. You can't even see, how the hell are you going to see what's going on?"

"Phoebe I mean it."

"And **so do I**." Phoebe said as she started to limp towards the kitchen with Prue hanging onto her.

"God you are so stubborn." Prue whispered quietly

"Learned from the best." Phoebe snapped back.

It was when she suddenly stopped that Prue was worried.

"What?"

"Well ladies, we meet again. Only this time I will not fail and your sister will die as well."

"Let me go." Piper demanded as she struggled in his arms

"Oh no. I don't think so. You see right now you are the only one that can really do anything with your powers."

"Let her go." Prue said with anger in her voice. She was mad that demons had once again come into their house and mad that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh. And what are you going to do Prudence. You can't even see me to use your power. Sure you could probably start by trying to pin point my voice. But what if you hurt your sister by a missed aimed throw? How then would you feel Prue?" he taunted her as he held Piper. "And what's Phoebe going to do? With her bad knee and her arm in a cast, she can't exactly use her new found skill of kick boxing now can she?"

"Prue use your powers!" Piper yelled at her.

Prue watched as the man before her held Piper. Or at least she watched the images in her head of what she thought might be happening.

Phoebe held on to Prue not really sure what she should do. The demon had Piper and Prue had almost froze.

"Prue do something. Use your powers. Who cares is you start breaking stuff in the kitchen we'll clean it up later." Phoebe encouraged her sister

"Do it Prue. Don't be afraid." Piper encouraged her sister knowing what Phoebe was trying to do.

"Come on Prue. They're at your one o'clock. Easy throw right into the fridge. He'll cushion Pipers hit." Phoebe whispered, though not quiet enough as the demon moved.

"That will never work witch. You can keep telling her where I am. All I have to do is move."

"Three Prue!" Piper yelled. But as soon as she said it the demon moved again. But at least this time Prue used her powers, only to cause the table and chairs to go flying against the wall.

"This is pointless." He growled.

Phoebe placed her hand on Prues back to give her support to keep trying. She was suddenly pulled into a premonition.

_Seeing only a horrific explosion bringing down darkness, as the Manor disappeared into a pile of shattered wood. Then she was at a cemetery. Everyone was crying as the three caskets lay side by side._

Gasping as she came out of it she kept her hand on Prues back. "Prue listen to me. One, two, three, four." She went all the way to twelve. Each time she said a number she moved her hand around her sisters' back. Using it as the face of the clock. When she was done she put her hand in the very middle of Prues back. Waiting for the demon to move again.

Prue faced him as Phoebe placed her hand at the ten o'clock position.

"So you're the gnarly beast thingy that my sister saw. You don't look so scary." She said with confidence. She knew that Phoebe would not steer her wrong.

"What?"

"Yeah see my baby sister sees things. She saw you in the building and that was why she went there." She followed him around the room as Phoebe guided her with her hand. It was as if she could actually see him.

Even Piper was looking at her strangely. _Had she got her sight back? Or was she just winging it._ she thought

As Prue taunted him back she could feel her confidence building within. It wasn't until she felt Phoebes hand at the one o'clock position did she use her powers. Sending the demon and Piper flying against the fridge.

Piper felt the impact more then she would have liked to, even if the demon cushioned her. But the result was to her liking as he let go of her as soon as he hit the fridge. Sending them both sprawling to the floor. However Piper was a bit quicker as she thrust out her hands freezing the room.

"Thanks Prue." She said picking herself up from the floor. Though watching her sister as she followed her with her eyes once again. "Um Prue."

"Yeah."

"Um can you.." Piper started to ask as Phoebe interrupted.

Phoebe was enjoying their little game of I can see. But she also didn't want her premonition to come true "Uh guys can we finish this please. Or what I saw may come true." She suggested

"Got my vote." Prue said as she turned back to the fridge. "Anyone got a spell?"

"I'll go get the book." Phoebe said as he left the kitchen.

"Phoebe I'll go you can hardly walk." Prue said.

"And you can't see." Phoebe reminded her. "Besides you two need to stay here and keep our friend in line." She stated, and before they could disagree again and she was gone.

Piper looked at Prue.

"What?" Prue asked

"What what?"

"You're starring at me."

"Ok. What gives? One minute you can't see anything the next thing I see, is you following demon guy and me here around the room. And then you throw us as if you knew exactly where we were in the room."

"Lets just say our baby sister is quite inventive when she wants to be."

"Ok. and you see what you can do, when you let us in to help you. You kicked his butt and you couldn't even see him."

"I know. But you have to realize it's still hard for me."

"Yeah. I do..Oh whoa." Piper yelped out as she re-froze the demon. "Phoebe hurray up I can't keep him frozen here."

"Ok you know this thing isn't exactly light with two arms let alone one. Next time Piper goes." Phoebe whined as she came down the last few stairs.

"I told you." Piper said as she took the BOS from Phoebe.

As she started to flip the pages they suddenly started flipping themselves.

"You know I hate it when it does that." Piper exclaimed as the pages came to stop.

"Jortien. Demon of explosion. He has the power to create and will an explosion to him." Phoebe read out as Piper followed her along.

"Ok spell would be good guys." Prue said as she listened to what Phoebe was saying.

"Ok here it is but there's a catch."

"Catch what kind of catch?" Piper asked as she followed where Phoebe was pointing. "Oh that's nice."

"What?" Prue more demanded then asked.

"We have to say it when he is using his power. And this will throw it back into him." Phoebe said with concern.

"Oh great. So we have to blow up the Manor to stop this guy?" Prue said sarcastically.

"Looks that way. And with us in it." Piper added as she looked at the faces of both her sisters


	11. The end

"Ok this is not good guys." Phoebe said as she re-read the spell

"No kidding Phoebe." Prue snapped at her sister

"Hey don't yell at me. You two could have been checking the book when you got home. At least then we wouldn't have him frozen in the Manor. We could have done his somewhere more private."

"Oh well excuse me Phoebe. I didn't realize that we had rules to follow in this supernatural game we are in." Prue said as her voice rose in anger.

"Whatever." Phoebe said as she turned her back on Prue and walked away.

"Phoebe it wasn't like we were home very long." Piper tried to mediate between her sisters.

"Yeah Phoebe. Excuse me while I was to busy trying to stay alive when a guy tried to stab me in the chest."

"Look all I mean is that maybe you should have checked the book when you got home."

"Ok guys we don't have time for this." Piper yelled at both her sisters. "We have to figure out how to do this without blowing up the Manor." Piper said, as her own frustration was setting in. "With us in it."

He could hear them arguing ion the living room as his world came back into focus. He knew what he had to do. First hit the middle one with a small yet effective explosion. And then the other two. For without her they were defenseless. He knew that the youngest was guiding the oldest in some way before. But he would soon take care of that as well.

Getting up quietly they didn't even notice him until it was too late, as Piper suddenly went sailing through the air crashing into the wall of the stairs.

"**Piper!"** Phoebe cried out as she ran, as best she could, to her fallen sister.

"Phoebe what?"

"**Kitchen!"** was all Phoebe yelled out as Prue then spun around flinging her power through the air.

She felt her power surging through her as she spun throwing everything she had at the direction of the kitchen. She had a feeling that Phoebe was yelling because their friend had come to. They had been to busy arguing that they had forgotten about him.

"Piper come on honey wake up." Phoebe tried to get her sister awake enough to use her powers to freeze him. But the next thing she knew she too found her self been propelled backward hitting the wall.

Prue heard Phoebe trying to wake Piper but it was no use. The next thing she heard was another loud thud.

"Phoebe?" she called out yet got nothing.

"Well, well. The mighty Charmed Ones. Let me see two down and one to go. Only the one can't see me. Oh this is just no fun anymore."

"You want fun?" Prue asked as he flung her powers through the air. Only with out Phoebes guidance as before, she missed judged her aim and she heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Oh that is too bad. I bet that was your Grams china cabinet. One of those sentimental things?"

She felt the evil in the air. She knew he was just pacing around her waiting for his moment to strike. He wanted to enjoy their final destruction. Every time he spoke she would turn and use her powers. And ever time she did something else in the Manor would break. So she tried to think of another tactic. But as she couldn't see him and her sisters were out cold. She didn't have much chance. Unless. She waited she knew he would eventually just give up taunting her and get this over with.

"Time to die witch." he said as he held out his hand towards her sending a wave of energy towards her.

But as he held out his arm Prue did the same. Throwing her power towards him. There was a brief flash of light as the two powers met in the middle. Only the good power was stronger and pushed his back into him.

"What? How did you?" he asked as he felt his own power being pushed back into him. Building to a point it had no where else to go but out. As the small yet effective explosion rocked the Manor leaving Prue alone.

Prue turned to the direction of the stairs and stumbled her way to Piper.

"Piper. Honey. Wake up." She tried to coax her sister.

"Oh. What the hell?"

"Easy honey. You hit that pretty hard. Or at least it sounded like you did."

"Oh I did. Owwey."

"You ok?" Prue asked as he helped Piper to her feet.

"Oh yeah just a little sore in the ribs and my head." Hs explained as she ran her hand careful over the sore part on her head. "Oh nice. Blood." She explained to Prue.

"I know."

"Yeah well. Wait you know? How do you know?" Piper inquired as she carefully looked at her sister.

"Because it's all over your hand." Prue said with a smile.

"Wha..you can? Oh my god" Piper screamed as she pulled Prue into a hug.

"Easy Piper. We still need to get Phoebe up."

"Phoebe what happened?" Piper said with a sudden urgency in her voice as she then spotted her baby sister on the ground. "Oh god. Phoebe." She cried as he ran to her sister on the floor.

Piper cradled Phoebes head on her lap as tried to get her up.

"Come on honey please wake up." Piper said with tears in her eyes. "Prue what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I heard Phoebe scream your name and then I heard another loud crash thud or something and when I called for Phoebe I got no answer. Then he started to taunt me. I tried to get a barring on where he was." She told her sister. She looked around the Manor, " I missed a few times."

Piper looked up and noticed the mess. "I see that. But then what?"

"I'm not sure. I was trying to get his location and that was when I first noticed a faint fuzz in front of me. I figured it had to be him so I went with it. When I saw him move his arm to use his power I did the same. The powers met and I pushed his back into him. Then bye-bye demon."

"So you saw him? You can see?"

"Yeah a bit. It's all still really fuzzy and foggy though. The details aren't really clear."

"Oh honey that's great." Piper said a she squeeze her sisters hand with her free one.

"Hmm what's great?" Phoebe asked groggily

"Phoebe. Oh don't scare us like that." Piper said as he brushed the hair from her sisters' face.

"I'll try not to." She said as she slowly opened her eyes to meet the gazes of both her sisters.

"Ok come on you. You're going back to the hospital." Piper said

"No please let me stay home. I'll stay in bed. I promise."

"It's not that you snuck out and came here Phoebe. Its because you need a new cast. You broke yours when you hit the wall." Prue explained to her.

"Oh is that all." Phoebe said looking down at her broken cast. When she realized what Prue had said. "Prue?"

"Yes." Was all she said as she smiled at her sister. Who was instantly in her arms enveloping her in a hug.

"I told you."

"I know. I should have listened to you. Now come on lets get you a new one."

Andy pulled in front of the house that he had known since he was a kid. What was it now that seemed so different? Was it his feelings for Prue? Or was it that he knew deep inside that she was hiding something from him? Something she had never done before.

As he went to knock the door flew open and Prue greeted him with a smile. She had one around Phoebe giving her the support she did whenever one of them was injured.

"Andy. What are you doing her?"

"Um excuse me you can?"

"Yes. It's still a lot foggy but I'm starting to pick up on more detail now." She leaned in and whispered, "And your cologne was one I would always know." She said quiet enough that her sisters couldn't hear.

Andy blushed slightly when he noticed Phoebes arm, "What happen?"

"Oh we were kinda playing around and I lost my balance. I landed wrong on the floor and broke it." Phoebe lied. She just hoped it was one that Andy would believe.

"Well come on." He said as he easily picked her up and carried her down to Pipers Jeep. "I called the hospital by the way and let them know that their escapee had just gone home.

"Thanks Andy." Prue said as she held onto Pipers shoulder to guide her down the steps. Things were becoming more clearly to her with that she was thankful.

* * *

Several weeks later:

"Prue this is crazy." Phoebe whined as she followed her sister to the living room.

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Come on Phoebe we agreed to do this." Piper said as she sat in the chair. "I went the other day. Now its your turn."

"Ok but I don't have to like it."

"You think I did. Come on its only an hour Phoebe. And I'll be here the whole time. Just like you were for me."

"Fine." Phoebe said defeated.

Prue had decided that her sisters should know what it was like for her to be blind so she had them agree to go blindfolded for an hour. Piper had done it a few days ago and now it was Phoebes turn.

"Come on Phoebs. It'll be just like Mr. Magoo." Prue laughed after she blindfolded her sister and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"No because I ain't leaving this spot."

"Come on Phoebe."

After the hour went by Prue sat on the couch between her sisters. Seeing them each in a different way. They had made her see that in order for her to be whole she needed to trust them just a bit more. But she also gave to them back that trust. It was something they hadn't forgotten but after each going 'blind' for an hour they too realized just how much they all depended on each other. For their support and guidance, but most of all: for their love.

"Hey guys." Phoebe broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Both sisters asked as the looked at her.

"You never signed my cast." She said with her trademark cheeky smile.

They both looked at her at first before Prue pulled her across her lap.

"You little squirt." She said as he tickled her baby sister as Piper soon joined her.

It was at that moment that Leo walked past the living room. Seeing all three on the couch laughing and having a good time. He knew that they would become in the years to come. How powerful they would get. But it was the bonds that they built now that would ensure that future.

The end


End file.
